


Truth Behind the Mask

by YamiYuki



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYuki/pseuds/YamiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a Yuki-san History fanfiction. This is a story that will make you cry. This story will deal with issues of depression, mental disorder, rape, incest, abuse (in all its forms) and personal determination of changing one's own lot in life. I don't wish to offend people so if you don't like these kinds of stories or feel they are too graphic please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Truth Behind the Mask  
A Yuki Sohma History  
I am Yuki Sohma and I am not your ordinary person. You see I was born with a curse. In fact most of my family has this same curse. If we are hugged by members of the opposite sex we transform in to one of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. In fact I am the rat who is supposed to have tricked the foolish cat into missing the banquet at some point causing the stupid cat to not be included in the regular members of the Zodiac.  
I am 16 years old at this time and just about to enter my 3rd year of high school. I have a few friends now but I am not what you would call a friendly person. I am polite to those who talk with me but would I say that I go out of my way to be friends with people? No, I don’t in fact I avoid it as much as possible. I have my own fan club of girls who would love to be my girlfriend but I can’t say that I have any interest in them at all. I don’t understand why they even like me at all other than they think I am handsome.   
I am shy by nature and fear being told I am not welcomed by others. I fear rejection and I am scared of things people would not understand if they knew about it. I have a past that scares me and makes me wish to have died a long time ago.  
*Sigh* I am getting ahead of myself here. I have not really told you much about myself other than my name. I believe I should start at the beginning. I am starting there so you can see why I am the way I am and how I was able to change thanks to one seemingly ordinary young girl.  
This is my story and I invite you to come take a look at the life that I once lead and how Miss Honda changed my life forever and not just my life but the lives of all the Zodiac members.  
Yuki: Um Miss moon you may want to put in a disclaimer here.   
Miss Moon: You are so right, Yuki-san. I don’t own or have rights to Yuki or any of the other Characters created by Miss Natsuki Takaya. All rights are reserved by Miss Natsuki Takaya. *turns back to Yuki-san* How was that?  
Yuki: Very good. This story is a sad one and I am sure that it will make many cry. Please, readers keep a box of tissues nearby for this story.  
Miss Moon: Yes Yuki-san is correct. This will deal with some very tough issues and I ask that you all read the information provided below to insure understanding of the story.  
I must warn you that there are many versions of the story out there, anime, manga, and fan fiction however, the story I am about to start typing here is one that is told based on a mix of both main stories. I have added in some more information that was only slightly implied by the manga and the anime.   
This story will deal with issues of depression, mental disorder, rape, incest, abuse (in all its forms) and personal determination of changing one’s own lot in life. All this and more will be covered in this story. I don’t wish to offend people so if you don’t like these kinds of stories or feel they are too graphic please don’t leave flames, i.e. griping about content, just don’t read it.  
All Flames will be deleted and ignored. I have not had issues with this in the past but I wanted to make sure this was clear. I will not repeat this so consider this your only warning.  
Yuki: Miss Moon, that sounds almost rude.  
Miss Moon: Does it? I am sorry but I needed to be said.  
Yuki: Well at least it has been said.   
Miss Moon: Yep. Thank you for joining us here Yuki-san. I hope to see in more of the story to help break up the sadness. I am sorry about how your life has been and hope that awareness can be made for other suffering people who have curses or even those who don’t. Please feel free to leave messages here if you desire to ok.  
Yuki: Thank you and I hope to see you around in the future.

See you all in the next chapter.  
Preview  
Chapter one covers most of the early childhood years until the age of 12. Will be very violent and detailed, within reason.   
Yuki is 3 years old when his family discards him with Akito. Yuki spends the next nine years suffering before he is then forced to learn the ultimate punishment for others finding out his secret. From there till he is 14 years of age he spends trying to learn how to pretend like things don’t bother him and how to act the Akito wants him to. Finally his able to choose between living at the main house or living with Shigure. This is the true test.   
Much is covered in the first chapter. However these are long chapters and this means a short number of chapters. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter One The End of Innocence

The Truth behind the Mask

Chapter One: The End of His Innocence

The little silver haired boy stood before the doors crying coming from his amethyst colored eyes. The tears flowed like little rivers downs his ivory colored face and dripped on to his lavender kimono. He was scared and shaking in fear. He didn’t want to be here, in this place, in this home. He wanted to be anywhere but here.  
The person who stood before him was slightly older than him and though he was still a child he was treated like he is voice was law. He was going to be the great God that everyone had been talking about since anyone could remember.  
“Welcome to my home, little Yuki,” the person said as they opened the door and seemed to glare down at him.  
“Hello,” the small boy said with a shaky voice and trembling body.  
“Come in and sit down, we have much to discuss,” said the older person.  
Yuki did as he was told, taking shaking steps in to the rather large and darkened room. It was difficult to see the details of the room let alone where to sit down. However, in the far corner of the room was a large door that led out to the gardens and it was from there that the young boy saw a place to kneel. Yuki sat in a spot in the light and waited for more instructions.   
Yuki’s mother had told him that he was do whatever the person named Akito told him to do, and that Yuki would call this Akito’s place home from now on. This person before him was frightening and seemed to have an aura of hatred that followed him. He had a smug look in Yuki’s opinion and that just made him even more uncomfortable.  
“Yuki, do you know who I am?”  
“Yes, you are Akito, head of the Sohma family,” Yuki said in a near whisper. Yuki’s voice had always been more girlish most of his life so he didn’t see anything wrong with the voice he had always had.  
Akito chuckled softly upon hearing the girlish voice float in to his ears. “You sound more like a little girl than a little boy. Take off the kimono, fold it up neatly then kneel again.” Akito ordered.  
“But,” Yuki said hesitantly, “But I am a boy and besides if I take this off then I will be naked.”  
“I said for you to do something now you should do it,” Akito shouted angrily.  
Yuki trembled as more tears washed down his face. He stood and slowly began to disrobe. He took the kimono off carefully as to not dirty it. Then he carefully folded the garment and lay it gently on the floor as if it would break if set too hard. He still had his little underclothes that he normally wore under the kimono on. He hesitated for a very brief moment the knelt like Akito said. Akito had only said to remove the kimono.  
“You are not finished. I said for you to disrobe that means everything,” Akito screamed the stalked over to Yuki and slapped the boy so hard he was sent creaning across the room and into the wall in the far left hand side of the room.  
Yuki had little time to react but his lesson was just beginning. Before he could recover Akito began kicking the small boy until blood began pouring from his mouth. Still Akito didn’t stop instead he just kicked and kicked the small boy till he fell unconscious on the others feet.  
Panting Akito nearly snarled at unconscious person at his feet. Then the boy left the room and returned with a person who seemed to be a doctor, and who had a young man with him as well. The young boy with the doctor was the doctor’s son. He appeared to be about the same age as Akito or perhaps a bit older.  
“What happened in here Akito,” asked the doctor as Yuki was patched up.  
“The careless little rat didn’t want to obey my orders. So I punished “her”,” Akito said carefully emphasizing the word her.  
Yuki however, was far from fine, he could barely get his breath and was wheezing badly by the time the doctor was finished with treating the wounds.   
“I need to take, “her” to the office to check on this funny breathing. I will bring the child back once I have finished the exam. Come with me Hatori.” The doctor didn’t even wait to find out if it was alright but was instead out the door before Akito to could even blink.  
~~~Two Weeks Later~~~  
Yuki was sitting quietly in Akito’s room listening to Akito talk about many different things. Suddenly Akito becomes angry with the young boy.   
“Get on knees,” shouts Akito, “if you don’t do it soon you won’t like what I do.”  
Yuki not wanting to end up in the clinic with Hatori again does as his told. Yuki positions himself so he is on his hands and knees much like a dog. Then he waits for Akito to do what he plans.  
“Keep you head straight a head, if you move so much as a centimeter I will beat you within an inch of your life.” Akito shouts again. Then he walks out of Yuki’s line of sight.   
Yuki had grown accustomed to not having clothing on and was not even allowed to wear underwear. Today however, Akito had presented him with a beautiful black kimono robe and told Yuki he was allowed to wear it today only.   
Akito had many plans in store for the young Yuki and today he would teach him how to be a good little playmate. What Yuki didn’t see was Akito holding a metal object that seemed to be in the same of male member. Akito had many of these made and this was created just for Yuki at this age.   
Akito poured some message oil on the tip of the object then moved in behind Yuki. “If you move, scream, or do anything without me telling you that you can. I will make sure you end up in the clinic for a month. Nod your head once for yes and twice for no if you understand. You are not allowed to speak. Do you understand?” Akito asked this as he lifted the back side of the kimono that Yuki was wearing.   
Yuki’s mind was reeling as he nodded his head once. He felt the soft draft from the breeze as the bottom of his kimono was being lifted up. Then as if that wasn’t enough he felt a hand on his back side. Finally he felt something being pushed into an opening that he knew wasn’t supposed to be used in such a way. At first all he felt was a slight pressure like he suddenly needed to go to the bathroom however as it seemed to travel farther into him he felt the tearing of his bottom and the hot searing pain that was so intense that his vision went white and he say stars. He wasn’t even aware that he was crying at first.   
Akito had pushed the object up as far as it would go then he slowly moved it back out of the young boys rear then pushed it back in. Akito did this several times until he gained a quick pace that resembled thrusting. Then while still doing this he reached down between the boy’s thighs and grabbed his small member and began stroking it. In time with the thrusts of the object in the boys rear with a small smile of satisfaction on his face at the pain he was inflicting on the small boy.  
Yuki was in tears as the hand that had been stroking him left and the object that had been in him was removed. He was relieved for a brief moment that the pain was gone until he felt something new, something that was almost even more painful than what he had just gone through. Whatever it was it hurt a lot and was tearing the nice kimono that Akito had given him.   
Akito was not taking a whip and beating the young boy. “Crawl you little whore, crawl.” He was trying to make the abused boy move in a certain way. The boy did his best to comply considering the abuse he had just suffered.  
Finally after nearly ten minutes of whipping the boy into the corner of the room, Akito was very bored with his new play thing. He wanted to find out what else this boy would do to please him. And it was time to test out the new room that was constructed just for little Yuki.  
“I want you stand on your feet keep your head straight ahead and walk until I tell you to stop. If you stop, fall, or make a sound you will be forced to sit with the object that I just had in you for a whole week. And you will be forced to do other nasty things that you will come to regret. Now, move,” ordered Akito as he whipped the boy into a standing position.   
Yuki moved on as quickly but as carefully as possible. Hoping he would be able to end this pain filled torture soon. He wanted to do nothing more than curl up and cry for the rest of his life. He was only a child and he should be outside playing with other kids he own age.  
Yuki reached what he thought was the end of his walk trek, however, this was just the beginning of the torture that Akito had in mind. He could tell something more was about to happen with he saw the wall open up to reveal a dark room with only one tiny window in the far corner that gave no true light to the room. Yuki continued into the room and looked around as he walked into the room.   
“This is your new room. When you are not with me you will stay in this room. Do you understand?” Akito said with a sadistic sounding voice. “You are a freak that will not be loved and despised by everyone who meets you. If people who find out about your curse truly knew who you were they would hate you. They would not care about you.”   
Yuki shuttered at this thought and tears dripped down his face and he shakingly entered the room. He was scared of the dark thanks to his mother and this room had so little light. Despite being a child of the rat he was still not comfortable in the darkness. Once he had gotten far enough in the room to be surrounded by the darkness the door was slammed shut. Yuki spun toward where he had been and began banging on the wall.  
“Please, let me out, I will be good,” Yuki cried harder and harder. Then he felt the grip of pain that told him that he could not breathe and needed to calm down. He stopped pounding on the door and tried to make his way over to the window that let in a tiny bit of light. He hoped that he could find the corner of the room and just stay there.  
Once in the corner Yuki calmed himself as much as he could and tried to think of something other than being in this dark room. He thought of the day when he was younger and he was accidently transformed when a girl tripped and fell against him. He was scared of getting in trouble and tried to bury himself in his clothing so no one would see him. He was sure they had and when he got home that night his mother knew about it.  
His mother told him that Hatori Sohma would be clearing the minds of all the children from that day. She had told him that they would not remember him and none of them would be his friends again. She then told him to go to Akito, the head of the family, and ask for forgiveness for allowing such a thing to happen in the first place.   
Yuki did as he was told and went to talk with Akito who was slightly older than Yuki. He begged for the forgiveness that his mother wanted him to and was granted it. However, he was ordered to never allow it to happen again.   
“Akito am I really that strange?” young Yuki asked.  
“Yes, you are strange. A human that can turn into a rat why would not be scared of something so strange? No one will ever love you and not only that they will hate you. They would fear you. They would HATE you. The reason is that they would fear and hate you for not being like them, for not being human in their eyes,” after saying this Akito walked away from young Yuki.  
‘They will hate me, just like mother hates what I am.’ Yuki had thought this over and over and over again. He truly believed that this was what he deserved. The he deserved to be sold off to Akito by his mother after she had locked him in a tiny closet. Why his mother would beat him nearly every day because she could not hug him. And why he was forced now to be in this dark room by a person who seemed to hate him as well.  
‘I am unloved by everyone. I am hated. I am unworthy of being happy.’ Yuki began chanting to himself. He could breathe better and better each time he said this to himself. ‘I will find a way to get by. I will find a way to blend in and until then I will suffer with the choices that were made for me. And I will not let Akito totally suppress me or my hopes. I will let him do as he wishes no matter how disgusting those things are for me. I will do what I have to find a way to be free.’ Yuki had a new resolve but he knew that this little mantra would be continuously put to the test each and every time that Akito would hurt him.  
~~~Two Years Later~~~  
“Yuki come to the door now,” shouted Akito as he lay lounging in his main room. Yuki was quick to do as he was told. “I am sending you to a private school to learn something besides what I have taught you.”  
“I have I done something to displease you?” ask Yuki in a frightened tuned voice.   
“Yes, you are boring. I want you to be more entertaining,” said Akito.  
“I can read I will read anything you like and I can learn other languages to help improve what I know,” Yuki rambled quickly.  
“No, you WILL go to school and you WILL do as I say is that understood?” shouted Akito.  
Yuki shuddered and tried to will his tears to not fall. He knew he could not go against Akito’s orders. He had been the play toy for this man for a long enough time to know just what was allowed and what wasn’t. Though he would do as he was told despite is sever medical condition this didn’t make it easier to know how he should act in such a situation.   
“Please, sir, let me know what else I could do to be more entertaining. I will do anything but please don’t send me away, sir,” he pleaded, by the end he was on his now with tears flowing down his face.   
Akito chuckled at this thought that his little toy was not crying and pleading to stay with him. The idea seemed almost surreal and the fact the tears were flowing down this boy’s face was somewhat shocking in a way.  
“No, you will go to this school it is time. You have learned all you can from here now go. You will be moved to a new room with windows and you will be thankful for it. Should you fail to do as you’re told you will go back to the other room; the room that I created just for you and only you where you will be taught all over again how to obey your god.”  
Yuki’s little mind whorled and he just felt like a piece of paper in a hurricane. He was suddenly being left without the same environment that he had grown accustomed too. He bowed his head, his “god” was talking to him and he should pay attention.   
“I understand, I will behave and make sure that I follow the rules. I will miss the closeness that you have given me but I will do as you say,” was all Yuki could bring himself to say.  
“Good now get out of my sight,” commanded Akito.  
Yuki moved to the door and left the room as he was told. In the hall he met the man he had come to know very well, Hatori, the family doctor who was doctor to Akito and the rest of the Zodiac family members. Next to him was a boy with black and white hair that he knew as Hatsuharu or Haru for short, he was cursed with the cow. Not long ago Haru had yelled at him that it was his fault that the cow was called stupid. However, since then they had become very close friends and when Yuki wasn’t with Akito, Haru was by his side and would help him through his nightmares.  
“Yuki, follow us,” said the stoic voice of Hatori.   
Yuki said nothing and followed them. He didn’t want to upset Akito by being disobedient and he didn’t want to be me rude to his Mr. Hatori, since he had been the kind one to care for his health issues earlier. He only wished that he had never witnessed the end of his innocence in that room with Akito.


End file.
